


Le Gardon, Le Fantôme et la Savonnette

by Sojiku



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaotic Characterization, Denial, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gary is a redhead, I'm Sorry, John is the popular guy, M/M, Riley is blond, Roach is a self proclaimed detective, Silly Romance, Simon is the quiet guy, So much denial, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Until he falls in love with a dork, Who's done with people, almost, change my mind, i dare you
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojiku/pseuds/Sojiku
Summary: Il y a une rumeur selon laquelle John et Simon sont en couple. Basée sur des gestes, des surnoms, des regards et quelques autres détails. Pour la plupart des gens, c’est insignifiant, mais… Le flair de Gary était affûté, et il sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose de louche. Seulement, son enquête va avoir des conséquences inattendues.
Relationships: Gary "Roach" Sanderson & Simon "Ghost" Riley, John "Soap" MacTavish/Gary "Roach" Sanderson, John "Soap" MacTavish/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Kudos: 2





	1. Premier Rendez-Vous

**Author's Note:**

> Un jour, j'ai eu une idée. J'ai voulu l'écrire sous forme de one-shot, mais après près de six mois à écrire dessus, j'ai décidé de le séparer en trois.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary a commencé son enquête, et il finit par se faire interroger par un de ses suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roach est mon bébé d'amour. Il mérite le bonheur, ok ?

John McTavish était un des mecs les plus populaires du pensionnat. Et Simon Riley était l’exact opposé. Un garçon discret et brillant qui ne voulait s’imposer auprès de personne. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, car il était furtif et que son visage était dissimulé en permanence. Personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait. Personne, à part John, évidemment.

Étrangement, c’est pendant l’enquête que Gary a été approché par John lui-même. Il était apparemment intéressé par Gary, qui était presque aussi solitaire et discret que Simon. Coïncidence ? Très probablement pas.

Mais John voulait jouer, et Gary était joueur. Il se promit de découvrir le fin mot de l’histoire.

Le lendemain matin, Gary allait arriver à son casier, et John l’y attendait déjà. Il se sentit plisser les yeux en voyant le sourire en coin de la star du lycée.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux McTavish ? demanda Gary.

-Salut Gary, répondit-t-il sans perdre son sourire. Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais sortir avec moi ce soir.

-Déjà ? sourcilla Gary. Tu es un rapide. Où veux-tu aller ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, j’avoue, admit John. J’étais juste pressé de venir te poser la question. On en reparlera ?

-Ouais, ouais, soupira Gary. On en reparlera.

-Bonne journée.

John fit un clin d’œil, auquel Gary ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre, mais répondit quand même en souhaitant aussi une bonne journée à John. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua qu’une bonne petite foule compacte avait suivi l’échange, et regarda désormais Gary comme une saucisse Knacki. Tout un tas de vautours racontars qui avaient trouvé de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Gary les ignora cependant, et se contenta d’aller en cours.

Toute la matinée fut tranquille, Gary mangea seul comme à son habitude, et l’après-midi, il subit les premières attaques. Des gens qui jusque-là l’ignoraient le trouvaient, d’un seul coup, très intéressant. Ils voulaient tous avoir les détails de sa sortie avec John McTavish. Au début, il répondait très patiemment qu’il n’en savait rien, avant de monter un peu la voix et de perdre un peu son calme lorsqu’arriva la fin de la journée de cours, et qu’on lui avait posé la question pour la quinzième fois.

Alors que Gary se demandait, presque prêt à rentrer chez lui, ce qu’était devenu John, celui-ci apparut, comme suite à une invocation démoniaque, pour demander son numéro de téléphone à Gary. En s’excusant de ne pas l’avoir fait plus tôt.

-Il n’y a pas de mal, raisonna Gary. Alors, as-tu trouvé à quoi nous allons passer notre soirée ?

-Je pensais qu’on pourrait aller boire un verre, ou manger un dîner, et puis…

-Et puis ? répéta Gary après quelques secondes.

John ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire des mouvements de sourcils, avec un sourire que Gary voyait comme aguicheur. Oh.

 _Oh_.

-Tu es vraiment rapide, McTavish, se rappela Gary. Tu crois sérieusement que je suis une de tes groupies ? Il faudra faire plus que ça.

-Noté, concéda John avec un clin d’œil. Où voudrais-tu manger ? C’est moi qui régale.

-Je mange de tout. On va où tu veux, McDragouille, railla Gary. Juste évite les fast-foods.

John rit, probablement au surnom, et invita Gary au restaurant italien. Un de ses préférés, concéda le rouquin, provoquant un sourire victorieux au brun. Qui eut deux effets très différents sur l’autre.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent dans le restaurant, alors qu’il était à peine sept heures et quart, donc il n’y avait personne. Une serveuse les dirigea vers une table dans un coin, et les laissa choisir leur apéritif, partant vers les cuisines.

-Vraiment, qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ? demanda très sérieusement Gary.

-Tu sais très bien ce qu’on fait là.

Le ton très sérieux de John eut le mérite de surprendre Gary, mais il se ressaisit assez vite.

-J’en ai une idée, en effet, admit Gary. Tu veux me mettre dans ton plumard.

-Oui. Mais ça, ce sera seulement un bonus, affirma John, toujours sérieux. Je connais la vraie raison. Et j’aimerais que tu m’en dises plus.

-Simon ? tenta Gary.

-Simon. Je sais que tu essaies d’en savoir plus. Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

Gary allait répondre, quand la même serveuse que plus tôt apporta les apéritifs, faisant qu’il s’interrompit pour la remercier. John la remercia également, et la regarda partir, avant de se reconcentrer sur Gary, qui faisait redémarrer son cerveau.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux à Simon ? lui redemanda John, sérieux.

Même s’il en ignorait la teneur exacte, Gary ne voulait pas s’admettre qu’il avait ressenti quelque chose dans la manière dont le ton de John avait changé.

-Rien, admit Gary. Je suis juste curieux. Je n’aime pas quand quelque chose m’échappe.

-C’est vraiment tout ? s’enquit John, sincèrement étonné. Aucune arrière-pensée ?

Gary secoua la tête, et John commença à boire son cocktail, avec un sourire que Gary ne comprit pas tout de suite. Seulement quand John reprit la parole, quelques secondes plus tard, entre deux gorgées.

-Tu es vraiment spécial, Gary, lança John d’un ton bas et doux.

-Arrête, répondit Gary.

Gary commença lui-même à boire son cocktail, sentant que John le couvait des yeux, et sentait clairement ses joues en train de chauffer. Plus la soirée avançait, et plus il commençait à prendre les sous-entendus de John au sérieux. Cependant, alors qu’ils arrivaient au dessert, Gary ne put s’empêcher de poser la question. La question que tout le monde se posait.

-Alors euh…

-Ouais ? demanda John, curieux.

-Tu n’es pas… en couple avec Simon ?

John plissa les yeux, sans s’arrêter de manger sa part de tarte, alors que Gary attendant sa réponse, en mangeant son fondant au chocolat.

-C’est ce que les gens disent ? C’est ce qui t’a rendu curieux ? demanda finalement John.

-Oui, et non. Je t’ai dit que je n’avais aucune arrière-pensée, vraiment. Je te demandais juste parce que…

-Parce que ? répéta John.

-Réponds à la question, s’il te plaît, éluda Gary.

John finit sa part de tarte, et mit ses coudes sur la table, avant de poser sa tête sur ses mains. Ses yeux bleu clair fixaient le rouquin, qui lui rendait son regard du mieux possible, sans se démonter, sentant néanmoins une certaine gêne. Sachant la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé plus tôt.

-Nous ne sommes pas un couple, à proprement parler, mais on peut dire que nous sommes ensemble, oui, déclara John, sans cligner des yeux. Pourquoi, donc ?

-Parce que j’ai l’impression que tu me dragues, admit Gary, sentant encore ses joues chauffer. Genre… vraiment.

-Ce n’est pas qu’une impression, confirma John.

Gary fronça les sourcils, alors que John agitait les siens, de manière à continuer les sous-entendus. Qui, pour le coup, n’étaient plus du tout implicites.

-Je ne comprends pas, admit Gary.

-Je t’aime bien. Et tu es très mignon. A toi de voir si tu voudrais, tu vois…

-Je vois, l’interrompit Gary. Et comme je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas une de tes groupies.

-D’accord, opina John. Parce que je te trouve intéressant, j’aimerais bien qu’on se revoie.

-On verra.

-Amis alors ?

Gary regarda John en plissant les yeux, alors que celui-ci tendait une main vers lui. Gary regarda la main de John, qui attendait tranquillement. Il a poussé un soupir, et a pris la main de John, qui rayonnait en serrant la main de Gary.

-Amis, répéta Gary quand même.

-Super, confirma John.

Étonnamment, John lâcha la main de Gary en premier – il n’avait même pas vraiment fait attention au fait qu’il tenait encore la main de John – et il proposa d’aller payer le repas. Gary protesta un peu, mais John insista sur le fait qu’en vrai, ce n’était probablement pas une question. Gary soupira, mais ne protesta pas plus. De là où il était, il avait entendu la conversation que John a eu avec la serveuse.

-Vous payez pour vous et votre copain ? demanda poliment la serveuse.

-Oui. Et ce n’est pas mon copain. Mais l’espoir fait vivre, ricana-t-il.

-Oh. Bonne chance alors. Si venir ici vous aide, n’hésitez pas à revenir.

-Merci, répondit John. Bonne soirée.

John lui a fait un beau sourire, et d’où Gary était, il voyait la tête de la serveuse, qui semblait faire une syncope. Gary lui-même avait eu du mal avec les sourires de John, mais il n’était pas près de l’admettre à haute voix.

Une fois les garçons ressortis du restaurant, John demanda à Gary ce qu’ils allaient faire maintenant. Il n’était que huit heures et demie, avait précisé John d’un ton légèrement moins tendancieux que précédemment. Gary a admis qu’il n’en savait rien, et demanda à John de décider, en haussant les épaules.

-On pourrait allez chez moi, proposa John.

Gary le regarda en plissant les yeux.

-En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment, précisa-t-il. Je te le promets.

Gary y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Au final, il se dit que pourquoi pas. Il avait tendance à s’ennuyer, entre deux enquêtes de routine, alors autant aller essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

-Bien sûr, dit-il simplement.

John affirma qu’ils allaient devoir marcher un peu, et Gary n’y vit aucune objection. John passa devant, et Gary resta un petit peu derrière lui. Mais pas pour longtemps cela dit, car John ralentit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-J’avoue que je serais curieux de voir où tu vis, déclara Gary.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? demanda John en levant un sourcil.

-Comme pour tout ce que je veux savoir : je n’aime pas quand quelque chose m’échappe, répondit Gary en haussant les épaules.

-Tu aimes être un monsieur je-sais-tout, comprit John. Et à ton avis, que vont dire les autres élèves quand ils sauront qu’on a passé la soirée ensemble ?

-Je me fiche pas mal des racontars, McTavish, expliqua Gary. Comme d’habitude, ils vont me harceler pendant quelques jours, et puis ils vont m’oublier quand ils se rappelleront à quel point je suis ennuyeux le reste du temps.

John s’arrêta en premier, et Gary s’arrêta aussi. En grande partie parce qu’il ne connaissait pas le chemin pour aller chez John. Mais surtout, il était intrigué de voir de la contrariété sur l’expression habituellement neutre ou souriante de John.

-Ce n’est pas vrai, répliqua John en sourcillant.

-Ah non ? C’est pour ça que tu m’as ignoré pendant deux ans et demi, avant que je ne m’intéresse à Simon ?

John ne répondit rien, visiblement embarrassé, et Gary eut un petit rire acide. Il réussit à s’avouer qu’il était un peu déçu.

-Bien ce qui me semblait, affirma-t-il. Il vaut mieux qu’on en reste là, McTavish, pas la peine de rajouter de malaise. C’était… plutôt intéressant, mais voué à l’échec.

Gary commença à faire demi-tour pour s’en aller, mais John le retint par le bras. Gary le regarda, John avait presque l’air triste maintenant. Et Gary ne fut pas surpris d’être touché par l’intérêt que John lui portait.

-Non, Gary, attends, lui demanda John, gentiment. Je peux te dire pourquoi je ne t’ai jamais parlé avant.

Gary n’a pas répondu, à son tour. Il a juste attendu les explications de John, alors que celui-ci lâchait le bras de Gary. John a poussé un soupir.

-Je savais déjà qui tu étais, expliqua John. Comme je suis devenu populaire assez vite – ne me demande pas comment – j’avais des indics qui me disaient tout sur tout le monde. Pour s’attirer mes faveurs, probablement. Donc, au vu de ce que je savais, j’étais à peu près sûr que tu allais m’envoyer chier si je t’approchais.

Gary y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Et oui, John avait raison. La preuve, c’était précisément ce que Gary avait eu en tête, dans un premier temps, quand John l’a approché le matin précédent. Donc, au lieu de répondre, il a juste opiné. John marquait un point.

-Et là, comme tu enquêtais sur Simon, j’ai eu une occasion de t’approcher, continua John. C’est même Simon qui m’a encouragé à aller te parler, précisa-t-il, se frottant l’arrière de la nuque.

-Ah bon ? Et est-ce que Simon sait quelles idées tu as à mon sujet ? demanda Gary, même s’il avait une idée de la réponse.

-Evidemment, confirma John. Je ne lui cache rien, et inversement. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner d’être un débile, et quand même passer le reste de la soirée avec moi ?

John semblait vraiment désolé, et tendait de nouveau sa main vers Gary. Une fois encore, Gary sentait que John était sincère. Enfin, il en était presque sûr.

-D’accord, d’accord, accepta finalement Gary, reprenant la main de John. Mais au moindre geste déplacé, je viserai directement tes parties sensibles, pigé ?

-Oh là là, dit John, reprenant son sourire. Bien noté. Mais tu n’auras pas à en arriver là. Je suis un parfait gentleman.

John attira Gary vers lui pour porter la main de Gary à sa bouche et lui faire un baisemain. Toujours avec son sourire charmeur évidemment. Cette fois-ci, Gary, qui essayait de ne rien trahir, sentit clairement ses pommettes chauffer à un niveau critique. Et il espérait que ça ne se voyait pas. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à John.

-D’accord, réussit à dire Gary sans bégayer. Je te suis.

-Parfait.

John lâcha la main de Gary, et repartit dans la direction initiale. Quand John s’arrêta devant un immeuble, qui était dans l’un des quartiers les plus riches de la ville, Gary a cru à une blague. Jusqu’à ce que John dégaine sa clé et entre.

-Tu vis ici ? demanda quand même Gary.

-Avec Simon. Viens.

-Tu vis avec Simon ? répéta Gary, étonné, en continuant de suivre John.

-Ouais.

Gary a eu des centaines de questions qui ont assailli son esprit, mais elles sont toutes restées coincées dans sa gorge, alors que les deux montaient un escalier. Toutes sauf une, plus précisément.

-Tu vis avec Simon, et tu m’invites chez toi ?

-Je te l’ai dit, Simon m’a encouragé, prétextant de sortir avec une copine ce soir. Donc voilà. Et puis il ne va rien se passer, n’est-ce pas ? ajouta John en faisant un clin d’œil.

-Evidemment, répondit Gary.

Gary laissa échapper un sourire sonore, même s’il ne sut pas pourquoi. John déclara que c’était une grande victoire, et Gary a roulé des yeux.

Est-ce que John était vraiment en train de lui faire baisser sa garde naturelle ?

John déverrouilla une porte au dernier étage, et ouvrit la porte, laissant passer Gary devant, pour entrer en premier. Comme Gary s’y attendait en arrivant devant l’immeuble, l’appartement était très grand. Il n’était pas luxueux, évidemment, comme la décoration avait dû être faite pas les locataires à la fac, mais c’était clairement au-dessus des moyens habituels d’élèves avec une bourse. D’où il était, Gary voyait une grande pièce principale, avec salon, salle à manger et cuisine, et six portes, de part et d’autre de l’entrée.

-A droite, un bureau, une chambre et des toilettes, et à gauche, deux chambres et la salle de bains, expliqua John, qui devait avoir intercepté le regard de Gary.

-Vous vivez à deux ici, et vous avez trois chambres ? releva Gary en levant un sourcil.

-Ouais. Je dors avec Simon, mais on a souvent des invités. Les autres chambres servent de chambres d’amis, du coup. Tu pourras dormir dans l’une d’elles, ou avec moi, comme tu veux, ajouta John en haussant les épaules.

-On verra, cowboy, railla Gary.

Il y avait vraiment de la neutralité dans la proposition de John, contrairement à la première partie de la soirée agrémentée de sous-entendus. Rien que pour ça, Gary s’étonna de presque songer à accepter la proposition de dormir avec lui. Pour lui faire plaisir, peut-être. Ou alors, est-ce qu’il y avait autre chose ?

Est-ce que Gary était vraiment en train de tomber sous le charme de John ? Plus la soirée avançait, plus il doutait.

-Que veux-tu faire, donc ? demanda John, réveillant Gary de sa réflexion.

-Je n’en sais rien. Que fais-tu quand tu es tout seul ? Ou avec Simon ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je fais avec Simon ? s’esclaffa John.

-Haha. Hilarant, ça, McTombeur.

Cependant, Gary devait arrêter son cerveau avant qu’il commence vraiment à imaginer des choses. John rit un peu, et proposa une séance de jeux vidéo à Gary, qui accepta. Admettant cependant qu’il n’avait pas joué à un jeu vidéo depuis une éternité. En effet, ça s’est vérifié tout de suite quand John a mis une raclée monumentale à Gary à un jeu de combat. Il a gentiment proposé à Gary qu’ils jouent ensemble, plutôt, à un jeu de tir à la première personne. Et Gary accepta un peu vite à son goût.

-Au fait, lança John pendant le tutoriel.

-Quoi ?

-J’aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Que peux-tu me dire, sans être indiscret ?

John semblait un peu gêné. Gary fronça les sourcils, avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu.

-Je suis à peu près sûr que tu sais déjà presque tout de moi, ajouta John, rapidement. Mais si tu as des questions, je peux y répondre aussi. Si ça peut t’aider.

-Je t’écoute, décida Gary après une courte réflexion. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Des trucs basiques, vraiment. Quel âge tu as, d’où tu viens, ce que tu aimes faire, si tu as de la famille, ce genre de trucs. Et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux aussi, évidemment.

Gary y réfléchit un peu plus, avant de finir par tout dire à John. Enfin, le minimum qu’il demandait. Dix-huit-ans, venant de Cambridge. Féru d’écriture et de lecture, surtout de romans policiers. Ses parents sont des médecins militaires, souvent en déplacement, donc il est habitué à se débrouiller tout seul. Devant cette dernière déclaration, John sembla compatir, avant de faire son propre récit.

John, dix-neuf ans, est né à Washington, fils d’émigrés écossais. Déménagement en Angleterre à ses dix ans, où ses parents ont repris une entreprise fructueuse, offrant à leur fils un train de vie que beaucoup enviaient. Ses passe-temps sont les jeux vidéo et les sorties entre amis, parfois mélangeant les deux.

Le tout en apprenant à Gary à jouer. Gary qui était lui aussi parfaitement multitâche.

-Eh bien, en effet, j’avais déjà la moitié de ces informations, déclara Gary.

-Lesquelles ? demanda John, levant un sourcil.

-Tes origines écossaises sont évidentes, ainsi que ta richesse et ton amour pour la chaleur humaine et les jeux vidéo, expliqua Gary.

-Et que voudrais-tu savoir d’autre ?

Gary laissa partir la question qui le taraudait depuis le matin même.

-C’est dans tes habitudes de venir voir des gens et de vouloir les attirer dans ton plumard ?

-Pas autant que tu sembles le croire, admit John avec un petit rire gêné. Ça arrive, oui, mais avec toi c’est différent.

-Tiens donc, ricana Gary. Tu vas me sortir le coup du "mais toi je t’aime vraiment" ? Tu es vraiment désespéré à ce point ?

-Non, Gary, écoute-moi.

John mit le jeu en pause, incitant Gary à le regarder. Gary s’est figé quand les doigts de John ont frôlé son oreille, pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière la dite oreille. Il a aussi clairement senti son cœur avoir un raté.

-J’étais sincère quand je disais que je te trouvais intéressant, continua John. Je n’irai pas jusqu’à dire que c’est ce genre de sentiments, mais… ce n’est pas comme quand, comme tu dis, je veux _juste_ attirer quelqu’un dans mon plumard.

-Ah bon, dit Gary tout doucement. Pourtant que je ne suis pas…

-Ne redis pas que tu n’es pas intéressant, parce que ce n’est pas vrai, l’interrompit gentiment John. C’est justement ça qui te rend intéressant.

-Le fait d’être banal ?

John eut un petit rire attendri, qui fit piquer un fard à Gary.

-Je pense, oui, affirma John. Le fait que tu sois humble est une sacrée qualité.

Gary poussa un soupir, mais n’ajouta rien. Encore une fois, John arborait un sourire de victoire. Et encore une fois, cela donna à Gary l’impression que John lisait dans son jeu. Non seulement ses expressions, mais aussi une partie de ce qui se cachait derrière.

-Ouais, admettons, grommela Gary. Toi, par contre, tu ne l’es pas vraiment.

-J’ai de la confiance en moi, oui, confirma John. Normal, quand on passe notre vie à recevoir des compliments.

-Tu te doutes bien que ce n’est pas mon cas, releva Gary.

-Essaie de pardonner les gens d’être des idiots, sourcilla John.

-Toi, je t’ai déjà pardonné.

Gary répondit ça en référence au moment où, plutôt dans la soirée, John a demandé à Gary de le pardonner à d’être un idiot. Et après quelques secondes, de réflexion probablement, John émit un rire sincère. Gary se surprit à s’entendre rire avec lui. D’ailleurs, John s’arrêta d’un coup, apparemment étonné. Il s’en était rendu compte aussi. Gary se racla la gorge, l’air de rien, mais c’était déjà trop tard.

-Est-ce que tu viens de rire ? demanda John, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Non, dit quand même Gary.

-Pourquoi tu ne l’assumes pas ? C’était très mignon.

-Tu veux vraiment que je t’explique pourquoi ? grimaça Gary.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

Encore une fois, John couvait Gary des yeux. Mais ce dernier essayait de ne pas trop en tenir compte, rassemblant ses pensées et les remettant dans l’ordre pour tenter de se faire comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas… à l’aise avec les gens, John, expliqua Gary. Vraiment. La plupart du temps, j’essaie de rester dans mon coin. Quand on me complimente, c’est qu’on veut quelque chose de moi. J’ai décidé de ne plus laisser personne m’utiliser, donc je garde les gens à distance.

-Tu penses que je veux t’utiliser ? demanda John, apparemment remonté.

-Je pars du principe que oui. Ça m’évite de me faire des idées.

-C’est plutôt triste, comme manière de voir les choses.

-Peut-être, concéda Gary. Mais au moins, personne d’autre ne me rend triste.

John fit une moue, et il prit une main de Gary dans les siennes, le surprenant seulement à moitié. Tout comme il ne fut pas surpris de sentir ses joues surchauffer encore.

-Ecoute Gary, commença John. Avant, je voulais juste apprendre à te connaître, mais maintenant, je me donne comme mission personnelle de te rendre heureux. Ou quelque chose qui s’en approche. Je me promets d’essayer, si tu veux de moi, évidemment.

-P… Pourquoi ? balbutia Gary.

-Parce que je t’aime bien, et que te voir triste me rend triste.

-Tu ne me connais pas, nota Gary.

-J’en sais assez.

Toujours tenant la main de Gary d’une main, John glissa son autre main sur la joue de Gary, qui repoussa gentiment son geste. Cependant, il ne repoussa pas John quand il se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Gary passa même ses bras dans le dos de John pour lui rendre l’accolade. La chaleur de John contre lui le fit presque oublier la chaleur qui était restée sur ses pommettes.

Après ça, John s’écarta le premier, gardant ses mains sur les épaules de Gary, toujours lui souriant. Gary fuit un peu son regard, avant de le regarder, et de lui sourire aussi.

-Oh wow. Un vrai sourire. Je suis sous le charme, affirma John d’un ton doux.

-Arrête, bégaya Gary.

-D’accord, d’accord, dit John, amusé. Mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

-Tu es vraiment un acharné, tu le sais, ça ? railla Gary en reprenant la manette.

-Hé. Être persévérant, c’est une qualité, répondit John, en faisant de même.

Gary se sentit rouler des yeux, mais il regardait l’écran. Il ne regardait plus John. Alors il se demandait s’il l’avait vu. En attendant, il s’est reconcentré sur le jeu, regagnant peu à peu une couleur de visage et un rythme cardiaque normaux. Il ne put cependant pas s’empêcher de regarder John de temps en temps, qui le regardait de temps en temps aussi.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus l’heure d’aller se coucher se rapprochait, et plus Gary prenait au sérieux la proposition de John d’aller dormir avec lui. Comment John avait-il fait pour rendre Gary aussi vulnérable en à peine quelques heures ? Gary ne se l‘expliquait pas, et ça le rendait presque malade.

Au final, il a juste décidé de tout accepter. D’arrêter d’y réfléchir.

-John ? l’appela-t-il à la fin d’un chapitre de jeu.

-Oui ?

-Je veux bien dormir avec toi, chuchota Gary.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux bien… dormir avec toi, répéta Gary, presque sans bégayer.

-Oh. Super, dit John, sincèrement surpris. Tu peux aller prendre une tenue de nuit dans la première chambre d’amis. Il devrait y avoir ta taille. Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Non, ça devrait aller.

Gary se leva, passant devant l’écran de jeu en pause, et alla dans une des chambres d’amis pour ouvrir un placard. Il y avait beaucoup de vêtements, rangés par taille, donc Gary n’eut pas de mal à trouver quelque chose qui lui allait. Il attrapa un t-shirt à manches longues et un short, et les enfila avant de retourner dans le salon. Salon dans lequel John n’était plus. Gary comprit rapidement qu’il était sans doute en train de se changer aussi. John réapparut dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard en pantalon, et se rassit à côté de Gary. Qui sentait qu’il reprenait des nuances de rouge.

-On y va quand tu veux, déclara John.

Gary opina, toujours sans regarder John. Il tenta de refréner la série d’images qui venaient d’apparaître dans son esprit, croyant entendre un petit ton dans la dernière réplique de John.

-Oh, Gary, j’oubliais.

Gary regarda John dans les yeux, en fronçant les sourcils. Dans ses yeux, oui.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as de très beaux yeux, au fait, ricana John.

-Merci, toi aussi.

-Oh. C’est le premier compliment que tu me fais, s’esclaffa John. Quelle montée en grade.

Gary leva les yeux, et regarda de nouveau l’écran de la console. John mit pause une seconde pour voir l’heure qu’il était, et il était presque vingt-trois heures. Au final, c’est lui qui a décidé qu’il était temps pour les deux garçons d’aller se coucher. Surtout parce qu’ils avaient cours le lendemain. John proposa à Gary d’aller dans la chambre le premier, le temps que John éteigne tout, et Gary accepta.

Gary entra dans la chambre de John, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, et soupira fortement, avant d’aller s’asseoir sur le lit. Il remarqua que la déco de la chambre était littéralement séparée en deux : d’un côté, un décor bourré de posters de jeux vidéo, et l’autre couvert de posters de films. Gary ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de deviner quel côté avait été décoré par qui.

-On est tous les deux des gros geeks, oui, affirma John en entrant dans la chambre.

-Je vois ça, répondit Gary en regardant encore les posters. Et vous avez tous les deux des goûts très éclectiques.

-Oui, c’est vrai.

Gary s’allongea dans le lit, sur le dos, et John vint s’allonger à côté de lui. Ils se mirent sous la couette tous les deux en même temps. Ils se sont regardés en même temps, et, rapidement, Gary regarda le plafond.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, dit soudain John.

-Chez toi, ou dans ton lit ?

-Les deux. Tu sembles plus réceptif, j’en suis content. Honoré, même.

Gary regarda John, qui était allongé sur le côté, tourné vers lui. Est-ce John s’était rapproché entre temps ? Gary n’en était pas sûr.

-L’honneur est pour moi, McPopulaire, pouffa Gary.

-C’est paradoxal, non ?

-Comment ça ? sourcilla Gary.

-Je suis populaire, donc ce n’est pas difficile de m’approcher.

-Tu es sérieux ?

John fronça les sourcils à son tour, intrigué par le changement de ton de Gary. Ou alors, est-ce qu’il était intrigué par ce qu’il sous-entendait ? Peut-être les deux.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, admit John.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas, soupira Gary. Tu es la star du lycée, John. Tu penses sérieusement qu’une espèce de conseil royal ne s’est pas formé à ton insu ?

John ouvrit la bouche, et la referma rapidement. Il était visiblement très étonné.

-Tu as des noms ? demanda plus sérieusement John.

-Evidemment que non. Je crains que tu ne doives faire une petite enquête.

-Et est-ce que monsieur je-veux-tout-savoir voudra bien me prêter main forte ? sourit John.

-Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?

Gary et John échangèrent un sourire, qui parut surréaliste à Gary. Est-ce que, en une soirée, ce mec rencontré presque au hasard venait de briser sa carapace ? Gary avait du mal à se l’admettre. Le plus grave ? Il avait carrément l’impression d’apprécier John. Pas seulement de le tolérer. Mais ça, il l’avait compris au moment où il avait envisagé de dormir avec lui. Il venait juste de complètement se l’avouer.

-Gary, je…

Le début de phrase de John réveilla Gary plus fort que nécessaire. Surtout en entendant le ton extrêmement vulnérable qu’il venait de prendre.

-Quoi ? demanda Gary.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose, mais… Je ne veux pas déjà briser le semblant de confiance et de considération que tu as à mon égard, admit John, clairement embarrassé.

-Tu peux y aller, soupira Gary. Je m’attendais à ce que cette soirée devienne désagréable.

Malgré l’encouragement seulement à moitié de mauvaise foi de Gary, John continua à hésiter. Ce qui intrigua encore plus Gary, qui était déjà naturellement curieux. Il s’est même mis allongé sur le côté pour être en face de John.

-Je me demandais… si tu avais déjà eu une relation avant, dit finalement John.

Gary fronça les sourcils, encore. Il ne s’attendait pas à cette question. Il a eu un petit moment d’amertume, car il n’avait aucune envie d’en parler sur le moment, mais… sachant à quel point John lui-même s’était ouvert à lui, il estimait que ce n’était que justice. Pour ça, et parce qu’il se rendait compte qu’il aimait vraiment John.

-Une fois, admit-il. Un garçon de ma classe, au lycée. Je… n’ai pas envie de rentrer dans les détails. Vraiment pas.

-Merde. Je suis désolé, Gary. Je…

-Non, ça va, l’interrompit Gary, gentiment. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

John semblait vraiment triste, et pour une raison quelconque, ça rendait Gary triste aussi. John a tendu sa main, un tout petit peu, légèrement, vers Gary, mais n’osa pas aller plus loin. Mais Gary a eu le temps de le voir. Alors il a pris la main de John. John qui a émis une expression sincèrement surprise, mais dont la tristesse avait un petit peu disparu.

-Ça va, je te dis, répéta Gary, d’un ton qu’il voulait rassurant. Ne t’inquiète pas.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda John, levant un sourcil.

-Oui. Et si on dormait, maintenant ?

John opina, et Gary se remit sur le dos. Il s’installa correctement sous la couette, et resta sur le dos, fermant les yeux. Il sentait que John bougeait, à côté de lui, mais il ne réagit pas.

-Gary ?

Gary ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête vers John. Il était très près.

-Hm ?

-Je sais que j’ai déjà outrepassé les limites du raisonnable pour ce soir, mais… j’aimerais te poser une autre question. Si tu me promets que tu ne vas pas t’énerver.

-Tu commences mal, en tous cas, ricana Gary. Mais je t’écoute.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m’en voudrais beaucoup si je t’embrassais ?

Gary ignora rapidement la petite chaleur qu’il sentait apparaître au niveau de ses pommettes, et regarda de nouveau vers le plafond. Il referma les yeux, et y réfléchit beaucoup moins longtemps que prévu.

-Non, admit-il finalement. Non, je ne t’en voudrais pas tant que ça.

-Oh. D’accord.

Gary plissait les yeux, en les gardant fermés, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Mais John arrêta de bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gary craqua et rouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers John. Il était toujours tourné vers Gary, et le couvait encore des yeux.

-Donc ? demanda Gary.

-Donc quoi ?

-Tu ne vas pas le faire ?

-Tu veux que je le fasse ? tenta John, avec un petit sourire.

-Je m’en fous, déclara Gary, se remettant totalement sur le dos. Bonne nuit, John.

Gary referma les yeux, et les rouvrit quand il sentit encore John bouger à côté de lui. Il s’était _beaucoup_ rapproché. Et d’un geste supplémentaire, il se tenait penché au-dessus de Gary, presque nez à nez, avec un petit sourire tordu. Gary allait dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu quand, comme promis, John écrasa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Gary. Gary resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, étonné non seulement par son geste – juste un peu – mais surtout par la douceur qui ressortait de ce geste. C’était un baiser très sobre, très chaste, sans la langue. Au final, Gary n’hésite pas à rendre le baiser du mieux qu’il pouvait.

Est-ce que son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré pendant l’échange ?

Gary rouvrit les yeux. John resta nez à nez avec lui juste après ça, avec un vrai sourire, cette fois-ci. Et le visage chauffait définitivement.

-Bonne nuit, Gary, murmura John, sur son ton dégoulinant.

Gary regarda John se remettre sous la couette, et il lui tourna le dos pour essayer de faire refroidir son visage. Et malgré tout ça, il réussit à s’endormir assez vite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compte à rebours, les enfants. Quand y aura-t-il une déclaration d'amour ?


	2. Deuxième Rendez-Vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary rencontre Simon, puis il revoit John. Dans un état d'esprit bien plus positif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais envie de mettre un spoiler, ici, mais ce ne serait pas chic de ma part.
> 
> Oh, si : J'aime beaucoup Ghost, dans Call of Duty. C'est un chic type. Je comprends pourquoi Soap l'aime autant.

Le lendemain matin, Gary fut réveillé à sept heures et demie par une sonnerie de réveil. Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide à côté de lui, John n’était pas là. Gary comprit qu’il avait déjà dû se lever. Gary se leva aussi, et s’étira en bâillant. Encore à ce moment-là, il s’étonnait d’avoir si bien dormi.

Gary sortit de la chambre, et trouva John en boxer dans la cuisine. D’où Gary était, il pouvait voir qu’il faisait frire quelque chose. Et encore une fois, Gary luttait pour garder son regard dirigé vers la tête de John.

-Hé, bonjour toi, lança John sans se retourner. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Salut. Oui, ça va, merci. Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Gary osa s’approcher de John, et le vit en train de faire frire du bacon. John se tourna vers lui, avec un petit sourire, et, d’une main, attira Gary près de lui pour lui coller un bisou sur la joue. Gary recula d’un pas, bouillonnant, et John ricana.

-Trop tôt ? comprit John.

-Trop tôt, confirma Gary.

-Ok. Tu manges quoi le matin ?

-Si tu as du café, je m’en contenterai. Ou un chocolat chaud, au pire.

John se tourna vers Gary, en plissant les yeux. Gary leva un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que signifiait l’expression perplexe de John.

-Tu ne manges rien ? redemanda John. Vraiment ?

-C’est ce que je viens de te dire, oui, soupira Gary. Tu as un problème avec ça ?

-Pas vraiment. Je veux dire… tu fais ce que tu veux chez toi. Mais je pense que je serais un bien mauvais hôte si je te laissais mourir de faim, alors que la bouffe ne manque pas ici.

Gary roula des yeux, mais répondit néanmoins à la demande suppliante de John, en demandant des tartines, de la confiture et un chocolat chaud bien sucré. John accepta, et lui demanda d’aller faire ce qu’il voulait pendant que ça se préparait. Gary alla se rafraîchir, avant de se rhabiller, et revint dans la salle de séjour, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Sur la table, il trouva de belles tartines avec beaucoup de confitures, trois différentes, et une grosse tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Pourquoi tu m’as fait autant de tartines ? demanda Gary, curieux.

-Je ne savais pas quelle confiture tu voulais, alors je t’en ai mis une de chaque. Fraise, abricot, pomme-coing, poire et fruits des bois. Tu ne m’en veux pas trop, j’espère ?

-Je m’en remettrai, railla Gary. Je n’aime pas la poire, cela dit. Mais merci beaucoup.

-Ce n’est pas grave. Je vais la manger, celle à la poire.

Gary opina, même si John était encore tourné vers la cuisine, et il mangea ses tartines. Qui, pour le coup, étaient toutes très bonnes. Gary était à peu près sûr que la confiture sur ses tartines n’était pas de la confiture premier prix, par contre. Il était encouragé par le caractère semi-luxueux de l’appartement.

-Quelle question tu te poses, avec autant de sérieux ? demanda John, avec un petit ton amusé.

Gary releva le regard vers lui. John venait de s’asseoir en face de Gary, avec devant lui trois énormes toasts couverts de bacon, une grande tasse de café, et trois énormes pancakes couverts de… miel ? De sirop d’érable ? Gary n’était pas sûr.

-La confiture, admit Gary. Elle est très bonne.

-Je transmettrai ton compliment à Simon.

-C’est… lui qui les a faites ? comprit Gary, écarquillant les yeux.

-Ouaip. Même si sa famille est riche, et lui envoie beaucoup d’argent de poche, Simon a l’âme d’un artiste. Ou plutôt d’un auto-entrepreneur. Du coup, quand c’est possible, on fait des trucs nous-mêmes. Enfin, je l’aide un peu, précisa John, avec un ricanement.

-Il faut néanmoins qu’il achète les fruits, releva Gary.

-Va lui expliquer ça. Moi j’ai laissé tomber, pouffa John.

Pendant quelques secondes, Gary s’est réellement imaginé en train d’aller parler à Simon, l’air de rien, pour le féliciter pour sa confiture. Mais, même si John lui a expliqué la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, tous les deux, Gary ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l’aise vis-à-vis de Simon. Mais si, un jour, Simon vient lui parler, il avisera. Même s’il se doute que ça n’arrivera pas de sitôt.

-On verra si j’en ai l’occasion, conclut Gary.

-Oh, mais je n’en doute pas.

Gary plissa les yeux. Encore une fois, intrigué par le petit ton de John.

-Peux-tu la faire moins alambiquée ? demanda Gary, prenant une gorgée de chocolat.

-Maintenant qu’on a passé un moment ensemble, Simon va te cuisiner aussi, ricana John.

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que…

-Il n’y a pas de problème, vraiment, le coupa gentiment John. Je te préviens juste. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses intimider.

-Non, mais tu m’as vu, McCuisine ? Je suis une limace. Je suis, genre, le mec le plus impressionnable du monde, râla Gary. Dès qu’il va m’approcher…

-Hé, Gary, respire. Simon ne va pas te manger.

Même si le ton de John était encore un peu rieur, Gary entendait aussi une vraie volonté de le calmer. Parce que la scène du baiser du soir précédent tournait en boucle dans la tête de Gary, et que le plus grave, c’est qu’il l’avait… vraiment apprécié.

Et son visage a instantanément chauffé en pensant ça.

Cependant, il n’a rien dit, évidemment. Et a continué à manger ses tartines.

Vers huit heures, John a dit à Gary de faire comme chez lui. Il a été chercher des vêtements dans sa chambre, et est allé dans la salle de bains. Gary a fini son chocolat et a regardé autour de lui. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il ferait en attendant John. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il est entré dans la pièce qui devait être le bureau.

Dans la pièce en question, il y avait un bureau – évidemment – avec deux chaises devant et un ordinateur dessus. L’écran était allumé, et sur l’écran de veille, il y avait une photo. Une photo de John, qui était bras dessus bras dessous avec un garçon avec des cheveux blond clair en pics, un bandana, des grosses lunettes de soleil qui prenaient presque un tiers de son visage et un foulard qui remontait jusqu’à son nez. Gary ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de comprendre que c’était Simon. Et rien que de le voir e photo, ça le faisait penser à la conversation plus ou moins gênante qu’il allait avoir avec lui. Alors il s’est vite détourné du bureau.

Sur le mur opposé, il y avait une bibliothèque, collée au mur, cernée par deux petits fauteuils, et contre le mur en face de l’entrée, il y avait une commode, sur laquelle étaient posées deux consoles portables. Gary s’en approcha : c’étaient deux Nintendo Switch, l’une avec une manette verte et violette et l’autre avec une manette bleue et rouge. En analysant un peu le peu de vêtements qu’il a vus sur John – et en essayant d’oublier la couleur de son boxer – Gary comprit que John avait un faible pour le bleu. Donc il devina quelle Switch était à lui.

Écoutant sa curiosité, et se rappelant que John lui avait dit de faire comme chez lui, Gary attrapa les deux consoles et les alluma. Celle de John contenait Pokémon version Épée, et au final, Gary n’osa pas allumer celle de Simon. Il reposa les consoles là où il les avait trouvées et se rassit dans le fauteuil, qui était très confortable. John entra dans la pièce peu de temps après, avec un t-shirt violet et un jean vert délavé.

Oh.

-Hé, l’appela John. Tu aimes le fauteuil de Simon ?

-Ouais. Il est très confortable, admit Gary.

-Es-tu prêt à y aller ?

-Je n’avais rien pris comme affaire, dit Gary en haussant les épaules. Donc on peut y aller. Je dois aller chercher mes affaires de cours chez moi, par contre, releva-t-il ensuite.

-Je sais, j’en ai tenu compte. On va prendre la moto de Simon.

Gary allait faire une objection, mais il n’en fit rien, finalement. Il n’allait pas chipoter, surtout quand il était question d’arriver à l’heure en cours. Cependant, il repensait à ce dont il avait parlé avec John le soir précédent. A quel point les vautours voraces de la fac allaient lui tourner autour quand ils allaient comprendre que lui et John avaient passé la soirée, la nuit et une partie de la matinée ensemble. Et cet acharnement serait encore plus féroce s’ils arrivaient en plus en mode collé serré sur une moto.

Mais non, Gary n’allait rien dire. Il a juste opiné et a suivi John, qui a été attraper les deux casques de moto dans la chambre avant de sortir de l’appartement, en enfilant une veste en jean.

John les a menés à un garage, en sous-sol de l’immeuble, et John est monté en premier, enfilant son casque et tendant le second à Gary. Gary eut un peu de mal à mettre son casque, ce qui a provoqué l’amusement de John, qui l’a attiré vers lui en le prenant gentiment par le bras.

-C’est ta première fois sur une moto ? demanda-t-il, d’un ton qui indiquait que ce n’était pas une vraie question, en mettant le casque à Gary.

-Pf. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Franchement, ouais. Allez grimpe.

Gary monta derrière John, donc, sur la moto, et John prit les mains de Gary pour les mettre sur sa propre taille. Typiquement le type de situation dans laquelle Gary s’imaginait quelques minutes plus tôt, et qui ferait _beaucoup_ parler les racontars.

Guidé par Gary, John arriva rapidement au domicile de son passager. Gary descendit, s’appuyant autant que nécessaire sur John pendant tout le procédé – il savait que ça ne gênerait pas le conducteur, mais lui, ça le gênait – et il rentra chez lui pour récupérer ses affaires de cours. Gary ressortit rapidement, son sac sur le dos, et remonta derrière John, qui redémarra immédiatement.

Plus la moto approchait du lycée, plus Gary devenait nerveux. La scène du baiser du soir précédent lui tournait dans la tête comme une idée fixe, de nouveau, et il s’attendait à ce que les vautours habituels le dévorent tout cru au détour d’un couloir.

-Gary, hé. Tu risques d’être en retard, ricana John.

-Oui, pardon, dit Gary, se raclant la gorge.

John rit encore un peu, et Gary descendit de la moto, laissant le casque accroché au siège arrière. Gary ne voyait pas le visage de John, mais son casque était orienté dans sa direction.

-Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Gary.

-Non, je commence un peu plus tard, déclara John en enlevant son casque. Je dois aller chercher Simon chez notre amie. Comme tu t’en doutes, on est dans la même classe.

-Ouais. Donc euh… à plus tard, je suppose.

John se pencha pour attraper Gary par le bras, et le rapprocher de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, John a gardé Gary près de lui, silencieusement. Et quand Gary allait faire une remarque, John s’approcha encore, mais ne fit rien. Il se contenta de caresser la main de Gary du bout du pouce, avant de se décider à lui faire un baisemain.

-A plus tard, _j’espère_ , corrigea John.

Gary roula des yeux, sentant ses joues chauffer, et John remit son casque pour partir. Gary soupira et se dirigea vers le lycée. Et comme il le redoutait, il y avait déjà tout un comité de rapaces qui l’attendait à l’entrée du lycée, prêt à l’attaquer. Heureusement, Gary avait l’habitude, et les évita presque tous pendant la matinée.

Seulement, une fois arrivé à l’heure du repas du midi, il ne put les éviter tous, car il était obligé de manger dans le réfectoire. Temps du repas durant lequel il a répété à un certain nombre de gens qu’il a passé la soirée avec John et que rien ne s’était passé. Ce qui, dans les faits, était la vérité. Les vautours semblaient déçus, mais, comme Gary s’y attendait, ils l’ont laissé tranquille après ça.

L’après-midi de Gary se passa tranquillement après ça, et, étrangement, il n’eut pas de nouvelles de John. Une partie de lui était un peu déçue, mais une autre s’y attendait un peu. Cette même partie de lui qui avait été paranoïaque pendant une bonne partie de la soirée précédente quant à l’intérêt de John pour lui. Mais, comme d’habitude, il allait juste reprendre sa vie normalement après l’attaque des oiseaux de proie.

A la sortie des cours, il reçut un message de John, qui eut le mérite de le surprendre. Il demandait à Gary s’ils pouvaient passer la soirée ensemble le jour suivant, et Gary, plus enthousiaste que prévu à cette idée, lui dit qu’ils pouvaient en effet se voir. John, lui, ne cacha pas son enthousiasme, et répondit un "à demain" accompagné d’un cœur. Gary s’entendit ricaner, et se ressaisit tout de suite pour rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain matin, Gary reçut un autre message de John, qui lui demandait à quelle heure il finissait. Gary lui dit qu’il finissait à cinq heures, et John proposa de venir le chercher pour passer la soirée chez lui. Ainsi que la nuit, si Gary le voulait. Gary n’hésita même pas avant d’accepter, et partit au lycée, l’esprit léger.

La matinée suivante se passa sans accroc, et le midi, Gary s’attendait à ce que quelques restes de racontars viennent l’enquiquiner. Mais ils n’en firent rien.

Et pour cause, c’était Simon qui venait de s’asseoir en face de Gary. Il avait le même foulard que sur la photo que Gary avait vue, mais il était mieux coiffé et ses lunettes n’étaient pas à verre teinté, ce qui fit que Gary put voir les yeux noisette de Simon le détailler avec attention.

Gary crut presque qu’il allait avaler de travers.

-Gary Sanderson, déclara le blondinet d’une voix basse.

-Salut Simon, répondit Gary, essayant d’être naturel.

Soudain, Simon émit ce qui ressemblait à un rire sardonique. Cela eut le mérite de surprendre Gary, qui se sentit froncer les sourcils.

-Hé, relax mon pote, dit Simon d’une voix plus douce. Je viens en paix.

-Oui. John m’avait prévenu, se rappela Gary. Que veux-tu ?

-Oh vraiment ? Comme c’est gentil de sa part, ricana Simon en se prélassant dans sa chaise, les mains sur l’abdomen. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit, exactement ?

-Que tu faisais une visite de courtoisie aux gens avec qui il passait du temps, se souvint Gary.

-Et ?

-C’est tout.

Simon sembla y réfléchir, en regardant Gary manger son repas. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Gary remarqua que Simon n’avait pas amené à manger. Il était juste… là.

-Tu n’as _aucune_ idée de ce qui va se passer maintenant, hm ? reprit Simon.

-John m’a juste dit de ne pas paniquer, admit Gary. Donc je t’écoute.

Simon se remit comme il faut face à Gary, faisant visiblement une grimace sous son foulard – Gary voyait seulement l’arête de son nez bouger, mais il en était sûr. Et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il attendait, et Simon ne disait rien. En tous cas pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Tu es vraiment particulier, Sanderson, finit par déclarer Simon. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi John t’apprécie autant.

-Ah vraiment ? répliqua Gary, curieux. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?

-Ce n’est pas à moi de te le dire, honnêtement. Et je suis sûr que John te l’a déjà dit, le connaissant. Il a tendance à dire aux gens quand il les apprécie.

Gary était intrigué par le petit ton que Simon venait de prendre, mais il ne releva pas à voix haute.

-En effet, dit simplement Gary.

-Et toi ? Que penses-tu de lui ?

Gary essaya de son mieux de chasser des images de John de sa tête – John en sous-vêtement, John qui l’embrasse, John qui lui sourit – pour offrir une réponse pleine de recul. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte, en sentant à quel point son visage chauffait, qu’il ne le pouvait simplement pas. A ce stade, Simon devait le voir.

-Je l’aime bien, admit Gary. On va se voir ce soir.

-Tu sais, si tu as craqué sur lui, tu peux le dire hein ?

-Mais non ! répondit Gary, probablement un peu rapidement et un peu fort.

-C’est ça, je te crois, pouffa Simon. C’est bon, mec. Et puis hé… Je suis bien la dernière personne qui pourrait t’en vouloir pour ça.

Gary ne répondit rien, se contentant de bouillir. Ceci dit, son enquête semblait arriver à son terme. Simon venait juste de dire de manière à peine voilée qu’il avait des sentiments pour John. Et vu les informations que Gary avait eues jusque-là, les rumeurs étaient sûrement fondées, après tout.

Comment Gary a pu ne pas s’en rendre compte avant ?

Ah oui, parce qu’il avait autre chose à penser.

-Je n’en sais rien, finit par dire Gary. Pour le moment, il veut encore me voir, et moi aussi, je veux encore le voir, alors…

-On est d’accord pour dire que c’est probablement le mec que plus gentil et le plus charmant de ce bahut ? demanda Simon, d’un ton qui indiquait que ce n’était pas une question.

-Je n’en sais rien, dit Gary en haussant les épaules. De mon côté, je dirais que oui. Parce que la compétition n’est pas très nombreuse. Tu connais beaucoup de gens, toi ?

-Oui. Absolument, affirma Simon, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. C’est juste que personne ne me connait _moi_.

Gary voyait les yeux de Simon, et put affirmer qu’il souriait, en disant ça. Gary avait cru le comprendre avant, mais là encore, la confirmation vint le frapper en pleine poire : Simon _aimait_ sa réputation de personne secrète, et inaccessible. Cela donnait une toute autre impression à Gary durant cette entrevue.

-J’ai cru comprendre, oui, opina Gary. Voulais-tu parler d’autre chose ?

-Non, j’ai les infos que je voulais, déclara Simon en se relevant. Pour le moment, du moins. On se reverra, monsieur Sanderson.

Gary opina encore, clairement moins impressionné qu’au début de cette entrevue, et Simon partit. Mais avant, il fit un clin d’œil à Gary. Un clin d’œil et un sourire. Ce qui eut le mérite de faire buguer Gary, qui finit seul son repas. L’après-midi passa tranquillement. Bien que lentement vu que Gary était pressé de revoir John après les cours. Et il n’eut presque aucun mal à l’admettre.

A cinq heures, Gary sortit du lycée, et, comme promis, John l’attendait déjà, avec la moto. Il portait une veste en jean bleu clair et un jean noir délavé, et il n’avait pas son casque, alors Gary put voir le grand sourire qu’il lui offrait, en agitant son bras pour le saluer. Gary lui répondit, avec un signe et un sourire aussi, et alla le rejoindre. Avec une idée derrière la tête.

-Salut Ga…

Gary réussit à l’interrompre en l’embrassant sur la joue. Il se satisfit grandement de l’expression surprise de John. Il devait se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. Cependant, la surprise fut remplacée par un sourire tendre, auquel Gary était habitué maintenant.

-Salut John, lui dit-il.

-Comment vas-tu ? Simon ne t’a pas mordu ce midi ? ricana John.

-Non, ça va. Sinon, tu l’aurais su, releva Gary. Non, ça c’est bien passé.

-Tu vois ? Je t’avais dit que tu n’avais pas à t’inquiéter.

-Excuse-moi d’être sceptique, McLibertin, admit Gary. Le commun des mortels n’aime pas partager sa conquête, comme ça. Et toi, ça va ?

-Eh bien oui. Allez grimpe mon mignon, on va faire un tour, déclara John en tendant le second casque de la moto à Gary.

-Ouais, répondit Gary en roulant des yeux.

John rit, et Gary soupira pour cacher son sourire, avant de monter derrière John, s’attachant franchement à sa taille. Gary essaya de demander à John il l’emmenait, mais en plein trajet, ce n’était pas évident. Au final, Gary n’eut pas à demander, car il vit que John s’était arrêté devant le centre commercial.

-Que fait-on ici, John ? demanda Gary, descendant de la moto.

-J’ai des courses à faire. Ce soir, on mange chez moi. Je cuisinerai ce que tu veux.

-Vraiment ? dit Gary, plissant les yeux.

-Vraiment. Qu’est-ce que tu aimes manger, dis-moi ?

-Euh des pâtes ? dit Gary après une courte réflexion.

John rit encore un peu, entrant dans le magasin avec Gary, mais celui-ci précisa qu’il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Environ 75% des plats qu’il aime sont à base de pâtes. Donc John accepta de lui faire n’importe lequel d’entre eux. Gary partit sur des nouilles bolognaises, et John demanda à Gary d’aller chercher le nécessaire, pendant qu’il faisait autre chose. D’autres courses. Gary sourcilla, mais ne protesta pas.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de croiser Simon dans les rayons alimentaires. Il prenait puis reprenait des articles, comme s’il hésitait, et il était avec un homme d’âge mûr, qui portait ce qui ressemblait à un treillis militaire, le tout en surveillant Simon avec une expression sérieuse. Gary hésitait à aller voir Simon, mais au final, Simon le vit, et lui fit un signe de main, avant de venir le rejoindre. L’homme le suivit.

-Tiens, encore toi, déclara Simon. Salut.

-Salut Simon. Bonjour, ajouta Gary à l’adulte près de Simon.

-Bonjour jeune homme, répondit-il d’un ton sérieux. Un ami à toi, fiston ?

-Pas encore, mais il sort avec John, précisa Simon avec un ton désinvolte qui surprit Gary. Gary Sanderson, voici John Price, mon tuteur légal.

-Sanderson, oui. Ce nom m’est familier, affirma Price. Ravi de te connaître, déclara-t-il en tendant la main à Gary.

-Pareillement, monsieur Price, dit timidement Gary en serrant la main de l’aîné. Vous faites vos courses séparément ? demanda Gary à Simon.

-Non. John fait les courses pour nous deux. Actuellement, mon substitut de père me donne des leçons importantes, vois-tu ? ricana Simon.

-Ne te moque pas, Simon, dit Price, vaguement amusé. Le rangement des fournitures est aussi important que le choix des dites fournitures.

-Quoi ? laissa échapper Gary.

-Le vioque ici présent estime que nos placards sont rangés n’importe comment, alors il me donne des leçons en me faisant faire le boulot des employés du magasin, expliqua Simon d’un ton railleur. Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

-Je ne me suis pas amusé à ouvrir vos placards, Simon, releva Gary en sourcillant.

-C’est gentil de ta part, apprécia Simon. Tu te souviens quand Burns et Westbrook ont foutu le bordel ? demanda Simon à Price. On a mis presque une journée à tout ranger.

-Et vous n’avez plus jamais invité ces sales gosses, se souvint Price. L’invité ici présent semble déjà plus respectueux. Je te remercie pour ça, fiston, ajouta Price à Gary.

-Euh ça me paraît évident, répondit Gary, un peu embarrassé.

-Ça ne l’est pas pour tout le monde, malheureusement, soupira Simon.

Price soupira aussi, et Gary expliqua qu’il était venu, quant à lui, pour acheter du nécessaire pour faire des pâtes à la bolognaise. Cela eut le mérite de surprendre Simon, qui affirma qu’il avait fait les courses le jour précédent, et qu’il y avait déjà largement de quoi faire. Gary fut surpris à son tour, avant de comprendre quelque chose que Simon comprit juste avant lui : John faisait des cachotteries. Et vu le ton qu’avait pris Simon en déclarant ça, c’était dans ses habitudes.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit d’autre ? demanda Simon.

-Rien. Il m’a juste dit d’aller prendre ce qu’il me fallait, et que lui faisait une autre course, se rappela Gary. J’avoue que je ne me suis pas méfié.

-Normal. Tu étais trop occupé à le dévorer des yeux, probablement, ricana Simon.

-Mais non ! protesta Gary, sentant encore ses joues chauffer.

-Il a totalement craqué pour John, railla Simon en poussant Price du coude.

Price émit ce qui ressemblait à un rire gras, et Gary sentait qu’il s’embourbait dans la gêne. Il s’était déjà presque avoué qu’il aimait bien John, mais il n’était pas vraiment prêt à l’avouer à d’autres personnes. Même si Simon semblait voir clair en lui. Et même s’il baignait dedans, cette situation entre lui, Simon et John était encore étrange pour Gary. Mais apparemment, même le "père" de Simon trouvait ça normal.

-Il va vraiment falloir que tu te détendes, Gary, insista Simon. Tu n’es pas le premier à tomber sous le charme de John, et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier.

-J’ai besoin d’un temps d’adaptation, c’est tout, conclut Gary. Mais ça ne te gêne vraiment pas ? demanda-t-il quand même.

-Non. Et je t’expliquerai pourquoi quand il n’y aura pas d’oreilles discrètes qui traînent, précisa Simon, un ton plus bas.

A côté de lui, Price se racla la gorge, et Gary fit de même. Puis, ils se séparèrent dans le rayon alimentaire, où, du coin de l’œil, Gary voyait encore Simon ranger les rayons. Puis, une fois qu’il eut pris ce qu’il fallait pour faire des pâtes à la bolognaise, il alla attendre John pas loin des caisses. John débarqua cinq minutes plus tard.

-Tu as ce qu’il te faut ? demanda-t-il en voyant les bras chargés de Gary.

-Ouais. Et j’ai eu une conversation intéressante avec Simon, aussi.

-Oh. Tu… l’as croisé ?

Gary fronça les sourcils, intrigué par le pseudo ton gêné que John venait de prendre. Il ne s’attendait certainement pas à se faire griller, Gary pouvait l’affirmer.

-Ouais, opina Gary. Avec son père. Mais si ça t’amuse de payer pour quelque chose que tu as déjà, je ne vais pas t’en empêcher.

-Je préfère, affirma John en posant les articles sur le tapis. Comme ça, si on utilise tout, je n’aurai pas à racheter.

-La logique m’échappe, admit Gary. Mais c’est toi qui vois.

John haussa les épaules, et paya les courses. Gary n’eut pas trop l’occasion de regarder ce que John avait acheté de son côté, et ça ne l’intéressait pas vraiment. Enfin si, mais il devait de nouveau apprendre à lutter contre sa curiosité.

Parce que Simon avait remarqué avant lui qu’il perdait de sa concentration quand il était en présence de John.

-Tu as une idée d’où tu voudrais aller en attendant l’heure du repas ? demanda soudain John. Ou tu es d’accord pour aller chez moi tout de suite ?

-Je n’ai aucune idée, donc va pour aller chez toi, répondit Gary en haussant les épaules.

John opina, en souriant, et guida donc Gary vers sa moto. Les deux garçons remontèrent en selle, Gary se cramponnant plus que nécessaire à John pendant tout le trajet. Ils arrivèrent devant l’immeuble un peu avait dix-neuf heures, et John alla garer la moto avant de monter dans l’appartement avec Gary.

John proposa à Gary d’aller s’asseoir dans le canapé pendant qu’il préparait la chambre, et Gary accepta. Mais au lieu d’aller s’asseoir, il alla dans la cuisine, et ouvrit les placards. Le rangement était… étrange, mais avait l’air fonctionnel. On aurait presque dit que John et Simon avaient joué pour de vrai au Tetris avec leurs courses. Gary s’étonna à s’amuser en les imaginant ranger leurs courses, sur la musique du jeu sus nommé.

-En voilà un joli sourire en coin, monsieur Sanderson.

Gary se tourna vers John, qui était apparu à côté de lui sans sa veste en jean, révélant un t-shirt bleu marine à manches longues bien moulant.

-Oui, je souris parfois, dit Gary en regardant ailleurs. Je sais, c’est surprenant.

-C’est vrai. Mais c’est ça qui rend tes sourires encore plus beaux, dit John d’un ton naturel.

-Tu peux parler, répliqua Gary, sentant ses pommettes chauffer. Tu souris souvent, toi.

-Hé, ce n’est pas gentil ça, ricana John.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de gentil, McNaïf.

John roula des yeux avec le sourire, visiblement ne croyant pas du tout la déclaration plein de mauvaise foi de Gary, et lui demanda de se pousser pour qu’il puisse commencer à se mettre aux fourneaux. Gary proposa son aide à John, qui accepta avec ce que Gary voyait comme son sourire charmeur. Sauf qu’au final, Gary n’eut pas le loisir de faire grand-chose, quand John admit qu’il préférait garder les choses en main. Gary se contentait de lui passer les ingrédients au fur et à mesure, quand John les demandait.

John mit les pâtes au four, après les avoir gratinées, et proposa à Gary d’aller dans le salon pour jouer à la console, comme deux jours plus tôt. Gary accepta, et s’assit à l’opposé de John, sur le canapé. John se rapprocha, l’air de rien. Gary a vu ça, évidemment, mais ne jugea pas bon de faire une remarque. Ça n’aurait pas servi à grand-chose.

-As-tu d’autres jeux que des jeux de pan-pan boum-boum ? demanda quand même Gary.

-Si, mais je n’ai que ça qui se joue à deux, admit John avec un petit rire gêné.

-Intéressant, ricana Gary. Va pour le pan-pan boum-boum alors.

-Amen.

John mit donc son jeu de tir dans la console, et vint se rasseoir à côté de Gary, qui soupira. Il regarda John vite fait, pour voir sa réaction, mais il ne vit rien. Peut-être qu’il n’avait juste pas remarqué.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de jeu, John annonça que les pâtes devaient être prêtes, en écho avec le four qui venait de sonner, et lui et Gary allèrent s’asseoir à table pour manger. A ce moment-là, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. C’était Simon.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, les cocos, dit-il alors que John et Gary ouvraient la bouche. Je viens juste prendre mes affaires pour passer la nuit chez Farah.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans la chambre, et Gary regarda John, au moment où celui-ci le regardait aussi.

-Je sens que tu as envie de dire un truc, affirma John.

-Rien que tu ne saches pas déjà, répliqua Gary en haussant les épaules.

-Peux-tu développer ?

-La… situation, entre toi et moi, réussit à dire Gary presque sans bégayer. Et le fait que Simon et toi soyez aussi désinvoltes à ce sujet.

-Ah oui ? Et qu’est-ce que tu entends par "la situation entre toi et moi" ? Dans quelle situation penses-tu que nous sommes ? demanda John avec un grand sourire.

-Tu le sais.

-Éclaire-moi.

Simon ressortit de la chambre avec un sac à dos, et vint répéter à John qu’il allait dormir chez leur amie Farah. Gary comprit que c’était probablement chez elle que Simon allait quand John ramenait ses "conquêtes" à la maison. Même si Gary avait encore du mal à se voir comme tel.

Mais il comprit qu’il se voyait comme tel quand Simon embrassa fougueusement John sur les lèvres avant de partir. C’était très rapide, John a à peine eu le temps d’attraper Simon pour l’attirer près de lui. Gary sentit que son cœur avait eu un raté, et que son cerveau était en feu. Juste avant de franchir la porte, Simon envoya un petit regard à Gary. Sous son foulard, Simon était en train de sourire. Et pas un sourire furieux, ou ironique. Non, c’était un sourire _satisfait_.

-Donc, je t’écoute, reprit John. Comment vois-tu notre relation ?

-Tu veux vraiment me l’entendre dire ? râla Gary, sentant ses joues chauffer.

-J’adorerais.

-Eh bien on… sort ensemble, en quelque sorte, balbutia Gary.

-Oui ? Et ?

-Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi, John ?

John ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant sa première bouchée de pâtes. Et il émit une expression satisfaite. Curieux, Gary goûta à son tour, et en effet, c’était très bon. Il prit une deuxième bouchée, puis une troisième, avant de craquer.

-Si tu ne réponds pas à ma question, je me barre, McFromage, menaça-t-il.

-Oh, c’était une vraie question ? dit John, vaguement amusé. Parce que je te l’ai déjà dit.

-Ah ? Je peux avoir une piqûre de rappel, alors ?

-Je t’aime bien, Gary, expliqua sérieusement John. Et j’aimerais qu’on se voie plus. Parce que je me suis donné comme défi de rendre ta vie plus belle.

-Oh, oui, maintenant que tu le dis.

Gary se souvint effectivement que John s’était donné ce défi, deux soirs plus tôt. Et Gary dut lutter pour ne pas extrapoler sur ce qui était arrivé après cette conversation. Ou pire, ce qui _aurait pu_ arriver.

-Et donc je vais te couvrir d’intérêt et d’affection, continua John. Même plus, si tu veux. Jusqu’à ce que tu te sentes mieux, ou que tu me vires violemment. Ça te va ?

-Pourquoi nécessairement "violemment" ? releva Gary, ignorant volontairement le "plus".

-Malin comme tu es, tu as déjà compris que j’étais obstiné, ricana John. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber si tu ne me fais pas _clairement_ comprendre que tu ne veux plus de moi.

-D’accord. Tu seras ravi d’apprendre que, pour le moment, je n’en ai pas envie.

-Je suis en effet ravi de l’apprendre.

John offrit un grand sourire de beau gosse à Gary, qui ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur son assiette de pâtes. En se rendant bien compte que son visage chauffait encore. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser au baiser entre John et Simon, mais ça ne marchait pas terrible.

Après avoir fini son assiette en premier, John proposa un dessert à son invité : produit laitier, fruit, ou les deux. Gary refusa poliment, John insista, mais Gary ne changea pas d’avis. John partit donc vers la cuisine pour revenir avec un gros yaourt au fruit dans un pot en verre.

-C’est artisanal, expliqua John alors que Gary venait de le comprendre. Je vis avec un psychopathe, ajouta-t-il avec un rire doux.

-Je sais, répondit Gary sur un ton amusé. C’est très bien, je trouve.

-Que Simon soit un psychopathe ? ricana John, en prenant une grosse cuillerée de yaourt.

-Non, non, pouffa Gary. Qu’il ait des goûts si tranchés en la matière. Et si en plus ça vous plait à tous les deux, c’est encore mieux.

-Je note cependant que tu as semblé aimé sa confiture, toi aussi, releva John.

-C’est vrai.

John prit une autre grosse cuillerée de yaourt, mais, au lieu de la mettre dans sa bouche, la tendit devant lui. Gary mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Allez, ouvre grand, dit quand même John. Je te promets qu’il n’y a pas de poire, ajouta-t-il.

-C’est trop mignon, McFruits et Légumes, mais je n’en veux pas, vraiment, répliqua Gary. Une autre fois peut-être.

-Ne me fais pas supplier, Gary, sourcilla John.

-Supplie tant que tu veux. Je ne mettrai pas cette cuillère dans ma bouche.

John fit une caricature de grimace, typiquement celle d’un enfant qui boude, et recommença à manger son yaourt. Gary se surprit à souffler du nez, et John dut l’entendre, car il eut un petit sourire.

-S’il te plaît ? réessaya quand même John.

-Très bien, soupira Gary. Donne-moi cette foutue cuillère, qu’on en finisse.

-Ah, non, non, non, répliqua John, reprenant une cuillerée de yaourt. Tu ouvres grand, et tu profites.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Absolument.

Gary grommela, alors que John ricanait, mais il s’exécuta néanmoins. John se pencha au-dessus de la table, vers Gary, pour glisser délicatement la cuillère pleine de yaourt dans la bouche du rouquin, qui la referma dès que la cuillère fut arrivée. John reprit sa cuillère, et Gary ouvrit les yeux, en prenant le goût du dessert. Personne n’aurait pu rater l’expression victorieuse que John arborait.

-Tu es ridicule, affirma Gary. Mais je ne suis pas surpris que le yaourt soit très bon.

-Merci, s’esclaffa John. Et merci. Tu n’es pas surpris ?

-Non. Vu la qualité de la confiture que j’ai mangée hier matin, je ne suis pas étonné que le yaourt aussi soit très bon. Simon est très talentueux.

-Et je suppose que tu as oublié de lui dire quand tu l’as vu cet après-midi, railla John.

-Ce n’est pas venu dans la conversation, admit Gary. Mais oui, j’aurais dû. J’essaierai d’y penser, quand je le reverrai.

-De quoi avez-vous parlé, alors ?

-Apparemment, monsieur Price lui donnait des cours de rangement de placards, se rappela Gary. Comme quoi de deux vos invités auraient foutu le bordel une fois, et c’est resté.

-Marcus et Derek, se souvint John avec un ton moitié amusé moitié blasé. Je les aime beaucoup, mais ils n’ont pas assuré sur ce coup-là. Simon leur en veut encore.

Gary opina. Il se souvenait en effet de la manière dont Simon parlait de la fameuse soirée où les deux invités sus nommés sont venus. Et oui, il était encore visiblement remonté contre eux, ça s’est aussi entendu quand il a relevé que Gary était un invité exemplaire en comparaison.

-On se voit seulement chez eux, maintenant, ajouta John.

-Ils vivent ensemble ?

-Ouais. Depuis quelques mois. Parfois, j’y vais, et je range un peu, rit John.

-Je vois le genre, déclara Gary, vaguement amusé.

Après ça, personne n’ajouta rien. John mangeait encore son gros yaourt, dont il n’avait même pas mangé à moitié à cause de la conversation, et Gary le regardait faire, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Il était sûr que John le voyait en train de le mater, mais étrangement, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il a juste fini son yaourt, et refusé gentiment que Gary l’aide à débarrasser la table. Enfin, ses mots exacts furent :

-Il est hors de question que tu bouges ton joli cul d’invité pour faire ça.

Gary a roulé des yeux pour essayer de diminuer l’intensité de la couleur de ses joues. Surtout en se rappelant que, lui, avait vu le fessier de John moulé dans un boxer le matin précédent. Déroutant. Et un peu embarrassant. Mais pas trop.

-Hé. Tu es où là ?

Gary se retourna vers John, qui venait de lui parler, et qui était debout juste à côté de lui.

-J’allais dire "dans ton cul", mais ce serait mal venu, réussit à ricaner Gary.

-On verra si tu es sage, répondit John avec un clin d’œil. Allez, viens te rasseoir sur le canapé.

Sur le coup, quelque chose dans le cerveau de Gary a pété. Son regard était fixé sur John, qui allait vers le canapé. Mais il fit demi-tour quand il vit que Gary ne le suivait pas.

-Y a un problème ? demanda John en posant une main sur l’épaule de Gary.

-Non, ça va, mentit Gary. J’arrive.

John fronça les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas. Gary vint s’asseoir avec lui sur le canapé comme promis. Mais Gary constata que la télé et la console étaient éteintes. Il regarda John, qui le regardait encore en fronçant les sourcils. Cela intrigua fortement Gary, qui n’était pas habitué à voir une expression sérieuse sur le visage de John.

-Quoi ? demanda Gary, voyant que John ne disait rien.

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Gary, demanda John, toujours sérieux. S’il te plaît.

Gary poussa un soupir, et fit le tri dans tout ce qui le tracassait. Mais était-il prêt à tout dire à John ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Comme il l’avait dit lui-même, il était habitué à ce que les gens prétendent l’apprécier, et à force, il ne ressentait plus grand-chose. Mais avec John, c’était différent. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours, et pourtant…

Gary vit enfin les choses en face. Simon avait raison.

-Tu as toute la soirée ? demanda quand même Gary.

-Je t’écoute, affirma John, se rapprochant un peu. Je te l’ai dit, je suis là pour toi.

-Peu importe mes efforts pour le nier, je t’aime beaucoup, John, commença Gary. Tu es gentil, tu es très séduisant, tu sembles savoir ce que tu veux dans la vie… Tu es typiquement le genre de personnes qui me prend de haut et qui me méprise, normalement.

-Gary…

-Laisse-moi finir.

John ferma la bouche, et opina. Gary soupira et continua.

-Je ne le connais pas, mais j’aime bien Simon. Donc ça rend ma situation encore plus délicate, vis-à-vis de ce que je ressens pour toi… et pour lui. Même si vous me répétez que c’est ok. Mon cerveau est un bordel sans nom, actuellement, et, depuis deux jours, j’ai juste envie de t’embrasser. Et… Je prends tes tentatives de flirt… un peu trop sérieusement, ajouta Gary, sentant ses joues chauffer. Je dois lutter pour rester concentré. Et à vrai dire, même ça, j’ai du mal à l’assimiler… Ou je l’assimile trop bien.

John ouvrit grand les yeux, avant d’entrouvrir la bouche, comme s’il allait dire quelque chose. Mais il la referma, en gardant une expression surprise.

-Wow euh… ça fait beaucoup, admit-il finalement.

-Et maintenant c’est le moment où tu me dis que tu pensais rien de ce que tu m’as dit, et que tu vas juste me laisser en plan, ajouta rapidement Gary.

Même si pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vraiment mal à cette idée.

Pendant de longues secondes, John ne dit rien. Gary n’osait pas le regarder. Mais il dût le faire quand John prit une main de Gary entre les siennes, et qu’il l’a porta à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser. Le visage de Gary était en feu.

-Je pensais tout ce que je t’ai dit, Gary, dit John d’un ton doux. Je t’ai dit dès le premier jour que je te trouvais intéressant sous tout rapport, et que ça ne dépendait que de toi.

-Comprends-moi bien, John, insista Gary. Je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à…

-Hé, ça va je te dis, l’interrompit John. Je t’ai dit que je suis un gentleman. Je n’en ferai rien tant que tu ne seras pas sûr que c’est ce que tu veux.

-Ok. Changeons de sujet, par pitié, réussit à railler Gary.

John rit, et Gary se dit que c’était une mission accomplie. Il ralluma la télévision et la console, et il relança le jeu de pan-pan boum-boum. Rapidement, John admit qu’il était agréablement surpris des progrès de Gary, qui lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre. Gary a pris le compliment tel quel.

Une petite heure plus tard, John a proposé à Gary d’aller se coucher, et Gary accepta. Il alla se changer dans la chambre d’amis, comme à sa dernière visite, et a retrouvé John dans la chambre. Il attendait Gary dans la chambre, toujours en pantalon, assis sur le lit. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même tenue que lors de la dernière nuit qu’ils ont passée ensemble, mais Gary sentait que quelque chose était différent.

Était-ce parce qu’il hésitait moins à se rincer l’œil ? Probablement. Etait-ce parce qu’il avait intercepté son regard que John lui avait fait un petit sourire ? Peut-être.

-Quoi ? demanda quand même Gary en s’asseyant de l’autre côté du lit.

-Non, rien. Tu es juste très mignon, dit John, avec un grand sourire cette fois.

-Arrête, grommela Gary.

-D’accord, d’accord.

John s’allongea le premier, et Gary finit par le rejoindre. Plus près que ce qu’il aurait pensé qu’il pourrait se mettre volontairement. Il s’est tourné vers John, qui s’était aussi tourné vers lui.

-Tu voudrais parler de quelque chose avant qu’on éteigne les lumières ? demanda John.

Sa voix était basse, et, il ne sut pourquoi, mais Gary trouvait ça extrêmement tendancieux. Encore plus que d’habitude. Ou plutôt, il comprit rapidement pourquoi, et son visage chauffa encore.

-Non. Mais j’aimerais bien que tu m’embrasses encore.

John écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris, et Gary sentait que son visage atteignait une température critique. Cependant, la surprise disparut assez vite de l’expression de John, qui se rapprocha de Gary, passant sa main sur sa taille, avant de l’embrasser sur les lèvres. Sauf que cette fois, Gary n’était pas passif. Il rendit le baiser à John, comme une dernière preuve de ce qu’il ressentait, en passant son bras sur les épaules de John, et son genou sur sa jambe. Et, avant même qu’il ne s’en rende vraiment compte, la main de John arriva sur son genoux, l’attirant vers lui, avant de glisser sous le short de Gary, sur sa cuisse. Cela ne l’a pas fait réagir, cela dit. Par contre, il s’est bien rendu compte quand John a roulé pour se mettre au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes. Gary le regardait dans les yeux, et pouvait clairement voir une sorte de conflit dans le regard de John. Sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus, vraiment.

-Si c’est ce que tu veux, répéta John, d’une voix vraiment basse et graveleuse cette fois.

A ce moment-là, Gary crut comprendre. John lui avait fait comprendre relativement tôt qu’il aimerait avoir Gary dans son lit, mais en répétant aussi qu’il ne ferait rien tant que Gary ne donnerait pas son accord. Donc le conflit qu’il voyait dans les yeux de John était sans doute un mélange de désir et de retenue. Et si c’était ça, cela faisait remonter John dans l’estime de Gary. Cependant, il ne put rien répondre à sa question. Il avait comme un nœud dans la gorge, alors il s’est contenté d’opiner. John a eu un petit sourire, et a continué à embrasser Gary. D’abord sur les lèvres, puis à plein d’autres endroits.

Même si Gary n’allait probablement pas le dire à John, c’était probablement la meilleure nuit qu’il ait passée depuis très longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compte à rebours terminé.


End file.
